


The Alienist Imagines Collection (NSFW)

by eratothemuse



Series: The Alienist Imagines [2]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, imagine, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: ** Rating may go up with future additions **This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the The Alienist characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: John Moore/Reader, John Moore/You, John Schuyler Moore/Reader, John Schuyler Moore/You, Laszlo Kreizler/Reader, Laszlo Kreizler/You
Series: The Alienist Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022011
Kudos: 15





	The Alienist Imagines Collection (NSFW)

Gif source: [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/634512995028992001) | [Laszlo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/628559809491468288)

> _Imagine a threesome with John and Laszlo._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

This…

Well, _this_ was a long time coming.

Call it the liquor that was so prominent on his palate, as you tasted him with your tongue, or the spring of the tension between you, pulled so tight that it was inevitable, really, the _snap_. John Moore was no stranger to this particular craving, but it was undeniable that his views on how people of high-society should behave was a bit more conservative than the way you were acting at this very moment.

You wonder, did you shock him as much as you think you had, when you finally confessed the truth of your deepest desire? You had been too enraptured with the surprise flitting across the good doctor’s face to take notice in the artist’s at the time.

It’s your fingers in his hair, scraping against his scalp, that tug and gently break him in a gasp at your lips, as your neck lulls for his access. Blinking from the bed, sprawled along the sheets, you arch into John’s hands roaming down the sides of your body, warmth pressing against the thin linen of your chemise.

But Laszlo— Laszlo is the one who captures your eye. Struck still at the end of the bed, collar only slightly more undone than when this had all started, he watches with a dark look in his eye. Somewhere on the edge of discomfort, and intrigue, doused with lust, and you think, _maybe he likes to watch._

You say John’s name like a moan, accentuated and drawn out lewdly for both their benefits, and your suspicion is confirmed as Laszlo shifts on his feet. Twitch in his brow as the man between your thighs delves his hand beneath the hem of your chemise, fingertips brushing against the most intimate parts of you.

_Oh, he does like to watch, doesn’t he?_


End file.
